Majeris
|image1 = Majeris1.png |hwo = Pachimon Cards |se = Pachimon Great Battle |h = 54m |w = 20,000t |fa = Episode 1 |la = TBA |all = TBA |enm = TBA |oth = Unknown (Owner) }} is a Pachimon that appears in Pachimon Great Battle, debuting in Episode 1. History Episode 1 After Takuya Fujiwara was overcame with realisation about his mistakes of assaulting Kaori and Kenji out of jealousy, he tried to make up for it by checking if Kaori was alright. However, Majeris appeared before he could do so, smashing up a building. Takuya inquired Scanson about the monster, to which he replied that it was a Pachimon as well, owned by someone else. He spotted Kenji having passed out right in the kaiju's path and felt guilty for his previous actions. Takuya convinced, or rather, forced Scanson to PachiRise him into Tobozu to battle the kaiju. At first human sized, Takuya as Tobozu sped away while carrying Kenji to a safe place. Kenji awoke and saw what was grabbing him, jumping back in shock, before fainting again. Majeris stepped closer, firing a beam from his horn. Takuya said he wished Tobozu could grow giant to combat the beast, before realising that he could so so just by having that thought. The two giants clashed and employed their attacks against each other. Majeris sprayed poison gas which Tobozu dodged by leaping up into the air and smashing down on him while landing. The angry Pachimon used his horn in an attempt to pierce Tobozu, but he quickly used the Spectral Shift such that his opponent passed right through him. Majeris fired a few more horn beams which went right through him. However, owing to his overuse of special abilities, Tobozu had almost reached his time limit. Luckily, Majeris turned away and continued down its path of destruction, letting Tobozu stop his use of intangibility, though this was not lucky for the town. Tobozu used the Spectral Dash to paralyse Majeris in his tracks after running through him, causing Majeris to derealise. Episode 2 Majeris appeared to destroy a shutter that had trapped students inside Dr Daigo's building after an attack by Eyegan, confusing Takuya and Dr Daigo as he was on a rampage in his previous appearance. Majeris leapt through a window and grew giant, roaring at Eyegan, seeming to Takuya that he was going to take the other down. Daigo then PachiRised into Daigoras. Daigoras punched Majeris away from Eyegan, taking it on himself. Eyegan fired from his eye guns, knocking Daigoras away. Majeris then exhaled poisonous gas that suffocated Daigoras, who retaliated by delivering an electric shock to him. Majeris then butted him with his horn. Eyegan ignored them and continued destruction. After Takuya turned into Tobozu to deal with Eyegan, Majeris continued fighting with Daigoras but he shot Daigorays at Majeris until he derealised. Realisation ]] - 2= - PachiRise= }} - 3= }} Powers and Abilities *Majeri Dagger: The horn on Majeris' head which can be used to charge at and stab opponents. **Majeri Blast: Energy beams fired from his horn. *Poison Gas: Majeris can breate a mist that is lethal to living beings. *Fangs: Majeris has large fangs which can be used to bite opponents. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Pachimon Great Battle Kaiju Category:Pachimon Category:Fan Kaiju